I came for you
by Evil-is-the-new-sexy
Summary: Solomon, Saya, Kai ,Haji to take out diva. Haji dies before the building exploded Solomon is there for saya in her hard time. After the final battle Saya and Kai take care of Diva’s children and Solomon talks of have children with saya.Rated t
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok i just saw the last episode of Blood + and i couldn't get the whole show out of my head so i decided to write a short begging to a story. Also there aren't that many fanfics for blood+ its just such a good show i don't know why there aren't more oh well here is another on to had to the pile. Please take the time to review! I really appericate the feedback!Thanks------ Evil**

Chapter 1

"I will kill you Sister…. The sister I never wanted" Diva screamed and started charging.

We ran towards each other this was the last blow …. One of was going to die tonight…. She plunged her sword in my stomach I stabbed her in the shoulder. Diva stepped back and pulled the sword out of her the wound already started to crystallize.

"Diva …. I…" I ran to try to hold her together her left arm feel off and shattered. I put her on the ground next to her children.

"My babies …I love you "she started to tear holes in the sacks that held them. " I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up …. Goodbye" moments later her face turned to stone. I felt to the ground and someone caught me … it was Haji. I just started to cry in his arms after a few moments I made my mind up as to what the fate was of the babies.

"Kai … this is goodbye" She held the blade above one of the babies heads.

"No Saya don't" He ran towards me but was stopped by Haji.

"I have to kill them ….. and then I will kill myself …. To save everyone …. "

" Saya stop …. Haji tell her to stop this I know you love her" Kai yelled in Haji's face.

"I just follow Saya orders whatever she wishes I wish for her al.." Before he finished Kai slapped him.

"You love her to much to let her kill herself!" as he said that Saya looked up to see Haji looking at her. As he slowly walked to her he confessed her true feelings

"This is the only time I will ever disobey you but … Saya I have loved you and will always love you since the moment you smiled at me I knew I love you … please live for today and live for tomorrow. You can finally have the life and family you always wanted" He held her in his arms he put his face next to hers and kissed her cheek.

"I will live as long as I can be with you " She kissed him and it felt just like the first time we kissed those few years ago but better. The babies started to giggle. Sai picked one of them up Kai grabbed the other one. We had to leave I could hear the planes flying overhead. Solomon ran out from the tallest balcony to the group.

"Nathan is dead" he said next thing I knew was Amshel was blocking the exit.

"You aren't getting away with Diva's babies" he bellowed

" I won't let you take them away" I grabbed my sword and charged to him but midway Haji pushed me out of the way I heard them run into a wall. Kai grabbed me I turned to haji he was pinned to the walk by Amshel's hand.

"HAJI NO!" I scream and tried to run to him but Solomon and Kai grabbed both my arms.

" Saya…. I will always love you "then he was gone part of the ceiling had collapsed on him.

" HAJI !" Solomon yanked me through the door and into to lobby and through the front doors I could feel a wave of tears in my eyes but I was forced to keep running. Then across the street I blacked out as the bombs were dropped. Last thing I remember was Haji's words echoing through my head and his face keep flashing in my mind.


	2. Hear me out

**A/N: Whoa two chapters in two days .... go me! Well this the last chapter for a little while i do start school next Monday so i will have less time to update and i have two stories already going but this story is just being put on hold for a while so no fear people! Until i finsh on of my other stories are when i have some free time which i probably will i am only taking 6 classes this term and i have two each day expect Fridays and one class online so i will have a little more free time in past semesters so you are in some luck! So hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long. So here is chapter 2 Please take the time to review i would love to see people actually reading/ liking my story till next time !----Evil**

Chapter 2

It's been a month since Diva and Haji died and that's about all I can think about. Especially Haji … why couldn't I tell him how I felt sooner… I thought as I was laying at in my bed. I was too weak to get out of bed most of the time so Julia would give me blood transfusions daily at home. Kai spent as much time as he could with me we are trying to re-open the restaurant too. But the times Kai was working Solomon would come sit with me. When he is here even when I am sleeping I can feel his presence. Sometimes I can hear him say things like "I love you" …"I will always be here for you whenever you need me". Today was another one of those days.

I opened my eyes and once they began to focus it was Solomon sitting next to my bed holding my hand. As soon as I sat up he kissed my cheek.

"Glad to see you are finally awake my darling" he said as he was pushing my hair out of my face.

"How long has it been?"

"You have been sleeping almost 2 days for some reason the days you sleep are becoming shorter, Julia can't explain why this is".

"Maybe the transfusions are having better effects on me" I started to get up from my bed and Solomon walked aside me until I got down stairs of course Kai was cooking. Solomon walked out the front door as his cell phone was ringing since Diva was gone he had no reason not to live a normal life he decided to come live Okinawa nearby, he was trying to open a business.

"Hello Saya, I see you are finally awake are you hungry?" Kai asked from behind the counter.

"Can I have some eggs and some bacon please?" I walked and got on top of the stools on the nodded and threw some bacon in a pan and I could hear the sizzling as soon as the bacon hit the pan.

"Saya, Tonight it the official reopening of the restaurant and guess who is allow to come?"

"The babies?" I answered.

"Yeah Julia is bring them tonight and she said they can finally come home for awhile."

"That's great I can't wait to see them"

"Do you want to name them tonight? I know it might be hard for you but they still need names" He put my plate of bacon and eggs on the bar.

"I know they do but it was just too painful for me to even hold them I'm sorry I have been so down these past month.. I just miss him that's all" even thinking about his name made a lump in my throat.

"I know I miss him as well as Riku and Dad but we just have to make our own family now" He spoke as he held his pendant in his hand.

"I know Kai I'm sorry"

"Hurry up and eat your food before it gets cold … I did slave away making it"

"Oh shut up "I slapped his hand and he jumped back. Then I started to eat and this food was great after two days of not eating.

" Saya there is something I want to ask you. I have been thinking about this since Riku died… well I think you should change me "he asked me I could tell me was serious about this I put my fork down as I listened to him speak.

" I know you don't think you should I can understand you trying to save Riku but now once you go into your long sleep I will be alone for the most part and I don't think I can handle such a long time without my only family left so please hear me out".

I looked down at the wood at the bar and folded my arms. "Why do you want to live forever just because Riku would have if he wasn't killed?"

" No Saya I just want to be around to protect what's left of our family and that includes you. Being human I am so fragile.. I could have saved Riku if I wasn't human."

"You have to understand it's not a easy process I will think about it and give my answer tonight" I stormed out of the Restaurant and ran as fast as my legs would carry me until I couldn't run anymore. Then I found a bend and just cried because I couldn't hold it in any longer. Then I felt a hand on shoulder I turn to see it was Solomon he sat next to me and I he held me for a long time until the sun was setting.


End file.
